La carta perdida
by The Shade Ghost
Summary: Una carta, escrita hace tiempo por Tomoe a Kenshin, una carta que tardo varios años en llegar con el destinatario...


Mi segundo fic en este site, el tercero en mi historia, y el primero de Kenshin, a lo mejor me estoy poniendo algo melosa, pero esto salio del alma en un momento inesperado y en un lugar inesperado (en la escuela de hecho), esto es un one-shoot.

CAPITULO ÙNICO: LA CARTA PÉRDIDA.

Kenshin un día acompaño a Kaoru y a Misao a Kyoto, pero ellas insisten en darle un tiempo a solas, por que quieren ir a un nuevo balneario donde solo admiten mujeres, por lo que Kenshin decide ir a la antigua casa que solía compartir con un antiguo amor, un amor del que Kaoru nunca a oído mencionar, Tomoe, aun no lograba olvidarla, pero de eso hacia tiempo.

Encuentra la casa en ruinas, aunque todos los muebles aun están igual a la ultima vez, pero todo estaba lleno de polvo, estuvo recorriendo mucho rato su antiguo hogar, en eso vio un cuadro que le había hecho Tomoe, donde estaban ellos dos, le encantaba ese cuadro, siempre le había gustado, pero no creía que a Kaoru le gustara tenerlo en el Dojo, en eso lo sujeta entre sus manos y algo cae, al recogerlo se da cuenta de que se trata de una carta que la misma Tomoe le había escrito hace tiempo, una semana antes de que ella muriera… tenia la fecha de ser una semana antes de su muerte.

_Querido Kenshin:_

_Hace tiempo quería decirte esto, él guardaespaldas que mataste antes de conocerme, Kyosato, era mi prometido, se que hubieses querido que fuese yo en persona quien te lo dijese, pero aun no tengo el valor para decírtelo, y creo que nunca lo tendré, pensé que esta carta te podría decir la verdad por mi, y darte a la vez, mis disculpas, tanto por nunca decirte la verdad como el que me fuera de tu lado de una manera tan abrupta_ (¿acaso ella ya sabía que iba a morir? —se pregunto el pelirrojo samurai) _pero tengo que irme, lo más lejos posible, por que se que acabaras odiándome por mentirte por tanto tiempo, también quisiera decirte que cuando te conocí, pensé vengar su muerte, pensé matarte mi amor, y lo siento, pero lentamente me fui enamorando perdidamente de ti._

_Tu eres sin duda alguna mi amado asesino, ya que no solo lo mataste a él, si no a mi también a mi, tal vez no de manera física_ (—pero si te cause una muerte física aquel día, en que te clave mi sable, yo debería pedirte perdón…)_, pero me he enamorado de ti a tal grado que si no te digo esto realmente moriré de tristeza, _(—y yo aun te amo, te he amado desde que te conocí, pero ahora no estas conmigo…)_ pero estaré rezando por que encuentres a alguien que te pueda demostrar valientemente su amor por ti, _(—pues tus oraciones han sido oídas, querida Tomoe, Kaoru me ama… pero no puede hacer que te olvide tan fácilmente —pensó Kenshin mientras lloraba)_, aunque tal vez el destino nos vuelva a juntar, mereces a alguien que te ame de una mejor manera de lo que yo misma he hecho, tu debes vivir con alguien a quien realmente te sepa amar, ya que yo misma he sido sumamente egoísta, al principio solo estuve junto a ti por mi sed de venganza, perdona mi error_.

_Te pido disculpas por no saberte amar como debí, pero aunque quiero que rehagas tu vida, no te diré adiós, si no hasta luego, sabiendo que un día volveremos ha estar juntos, y ese día, para mi regresarán los mejores días de mi vida, los días con mi querido Kenshin, solo espero que mientras estemos separados, tu sepas que a pesar de todo el odio, el rencor, la envidia y la muerte de esta época, tu siempre tendrás en algún lugar a alguien quien estará feliz de poderte recibir en sus brazos, de poderte al fin decir en la cara todo el amor que te tiene, aunque tu tengas otra vida, en estas dejas a alguien que sin importar te ama, pero por favor no me odies, solo perdóname por callar tanto tiempo y el no tener el valor suficiente para decírtelo en la cara._

_Kenshin, mi amado Kenshin, por favor no me odies, el día de nuestro encuentro podremos volver a vivir juntos y formar la familia que en estos momentos no podemos tener, claro, si esos son tus deseos, como quisiera el haberte podido dar un hijo, esa sería mi mayor dicha, el darte un hijo, el cual por desgracia no he podido darte, pero cuando estemos juntos podremos ser una verdadera familia, aunque solo seamos tu y yo._

_Con todo mi amor, y siempre tuya_

_Tomoe._

Para cuando acabó la lectura de la carta, Kenshin no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, ya que acababa de enterar que su amada Tomoe pensaba dejarlo, solo por que ella pensaba que ella no lo hacia lo suficientemente feliz, cuando fue todo lo contrario, pero pensó también en que ella quería volverse a encontrar con él, con tal de vivir sus últimos días juntos, aunque sabía que ella había muerto por su sable, pensó que cuando el muriese, habría alguien que lo esperaría en el mundo de los muertos con una sonrisa, alguien que le dijese _te he esperado todo este tiempo, pero te hubiese esperado por una eternidad_, y él a manera de disculpa diciéndole _perdóname por haberte hecho esperar_.

Después de un rato, y que se tranquilizo del shock en el que había quedado por la carta de Tomoe, decido regresar al pueblo (dado que la casa estaba en las afueras de Kyoto), y fue a buscar a Kaoru y a Misato, para regresar al dojo de Misao.


End file.
